Days of our lives
by embren
Summary: Take a good look of what its like to be a Noah, its not all death and torture. Its filled with endless fun and something to tickle your humor.
1. Simple insanity, what can I say?

Hello everyone I'm back again with yet another fanfic! this time though this story will consist with the actual characters in the manga. The only difference is I'm gonna write about the lives of the Noah's instead of the people in the Black Order! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! O.O er... don't mind me.

**Lawyer-bot says**- Please note that this author is gonna screw up the lives of the Noah, the Earl and that really annoying talking umbrella named Lero. Please also note that this author is indeed insane and will probably scar you all for life thank you for reading this and have a nice day.

Disclaimer- embren does not own D.Gray-Man if she did who knows what might happen to our beloved characters... -.-

well now that thats taken care of... oh yeah, I would really appreciate it if you would all review my fanfic. I try my best to fill all my readers with laughter and to have fun with my fanfic, I hope you all enjoy!

ON WITH THE MADNESS!!! (camera starts rolling)

* * *

The Noah family, a powerful family who brings destruction to the world who apposes god. They are the reason for maybe mysteries and god who knows what! They can heal tremendously with out much hassle, some even say that they can not die. Exorcists around the world have claimed that they are the devil in disguise, but what I'm about to tell you is the story of the Noah's when they are not killing anyone and have free time. 

Rhode was wondering around the castle of a house that she lived in and was completely and utterly... um what was the word?

"I'M BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rhode.

Thats the word. Rhode was not having a good day, the Earl was gone and no one would play with her because like hell she couldn't find her way around this place! and the Akuma looked like zombies (which they technically are -.-) so before she continued her walking she bashed an Akuma to get rid of her stress.

Rhode then ran to the play room since she was so bored and what better thing to do is to go to the fun room! and guess what she found, a room full of toys, a merry go round, and not only that, Jasdebi was in the room playing with her stuff! Jas was playing with a gun shooting her dolls, and Debi was trying (and failing miserably) to balance up side down on a big rubber ball for what you find when you do yoga.

"MY DOLLS!!!! AND MY YOGA BALL! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rhode, she fell over crying anime style as a stage light shone above her with nothing but black nothingness in the back round, Jasdebi sweat dropped; sometimes there little sister was WAY over dramatic.

"I never knew you did Yoga Rhode" said Debi giggling, Rhode was in shock. Rhode made sure to hide that yoga ball because of all the candy she eats she has to get rid of the weight, and yoga was a great way to lose weight says the seventeen magazine. (Rhode collects seventeen magazine?! OMG!!!)

"I think shes got a yoga ball because she's secretly fat" said Jas smirking, Rhode then snapped like a twig.

"I'M GONNA **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed Rhode, Jasdebi then realized that you should never mess with a girl or women with there weight.

**-BREAK-**

Tyki was in the reading room reading his favorite book called Harry Potter and The Prisoner Azcaban and was having a blast at it to, he didn't really care that he read this book over **thirty two** times it was just really good, he was right up to the part when Harry finds out that Sirius is Harry's godfather.

"HARRY'S GODFATHER IS SIRIUS?! OH MY GOD I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" please note that he**_ HAS_** read this over thirty two times. Tyki stopped his reading when he heard that the door had opened, Tyki peered over his book to find that it was Rhode holding Jasdebi knocked out and tied up in rope from head to toe. Tyki made a face of the randomness and sighed while closing his book.

"Do I want to know?" asked Tyki with the WTF smile.

"NO" said Rhode with an annoyed face, she didn't even look at Tyki and continued dragging the twins off into the other room, which was the torture chamber complements to the castle since it was made in the twelve hundreds. Tyki Smiled and waved at her.

"Hope you have fun, don't kill them"

"Oh trust me I'm gonna do more then that" said Rhode, she then Had that evil poker look in her eyes, "I'm gonna first clone one hundred of them, then kill Jasdebi, bury them upside down, and then kill all of the clones!!!" she said as she closed the door behind her, Tyki sweat dropped.

"Dramatic much?" mumbled Tyki as he went back to his book.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" screamed the little Noah from downstairs, Tyki jumped not knowing that Rhode had super hearing.

_'I knew she was related to super man!' _screamed Tyki's light side, for once he agreed with it. He also heard screams downstairs as well, Jasdebi no doubt but what they were screaming about he had no clue.

_'they're probably regretting to what ever they said to Rhode, or thinking about cheese, and crackers, and maybe some grapes, and ooh maybe some wine to go with that'_ thought Tyki going into dream land.

"I'm hungry" said the handsome Noah as he put his book away to go and eat. As he got up the torture chamber once again opened with Jasdebi running for their lives!

"RUN AWAY!!" screamed Jas

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US! HIT THE DECK!" screamed Debi, Rhode then came up with a chainsaw in hand with her evil poker face of doom!

"OOOOHHH BOYS!!! YOU FORGOT YOUR EXTRA HELPING OF MY CHAINSAW!!!!" screamed Rhode while following the twins in death pursuit. JasDebi continued there master escape while screaming like total idiots, Tyki sweat dropped once again in a daze, but then continued his way to the kitchen.

**-BREAK**-

Lulu bell and Skin were currently in the dinning room eating sweets cause Skin would **NOT** stop complaining about his craving for an ice cream sundae with chocolate sauce and nuts. Lulu Bell just helped herself with some tea and some small sandwiches. Tyki finally reached the dining room and saw his other two family members eating and sighed with relief, because when JasDebi get hungry (dramatic pause) its the end of us all...

"Beat me to the kitchen already? have you two turn into pigs or something?" asked Tyki as he sat down to eat some sandwiches.

"And this is coming from the man who doesn't care if he eats pig slops?" asked Lulu Bell, Tyki sweat dropped.

_'Damn she got me'_ thought Tyki, he then made sure not to mess with Lulu bell with any sort of argument ever again...cause that's Rhode's job.

"So anyone did any killings today? and has anyone seen Earl and Lero?" asked Tyki

"They went on some mission, something about Allen Walker and cheese" said Skin

"OMG THE EARL IS OBSESSED WITH THE MAIN CHARACTER AND WONT STOP COLLECTING D.GRAY-MAN MANGA ITS SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING!!!" screamed JasDebi, everyone blinked... THEY WERE A MANGA???? O.O

**(OH NO THEY FOUND OUT! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!!)**

"WERE A MANGA?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Rhode.

"Maybe were in some alternate reality" said Lulubell in wonder.

Skin kept eating while STILL not caring.

"That means were characters, and if were characters... THAT MEANS WE HAVE SOME FORTY YEAR OLD CONTROLLING OUR LIVES!!!" screamed Tyki from pure shock.

"WHATS WORSE IS THAT THEY HAVE SOME WEB SIGHT CALLED FANFICTION AND THEY WRITE STORIES ABOUT US, AND SOME OF THEM ARE YAOI!!!" screamed Jasdebi, everyone froze.

"Theres YAOI?!" asked Tyki, emphasizing the last point.

"What are the pairings?" asked Rhode

"Usually AllenKanda LeviKanda LeviAllen RhodeLeenalee, Jasdebi together, TykkiAllen, and LeviTyki" said Debi

"What the Fuck?! me with the red head and the Moyashi?!" screamed Tyki

"You mean Allen right? when did his name turn into Moyashi?" asked Lulu Bell.

"I learned it from the Japanese exorcist, was it Kandy? or Kando..." Tyki looked puzzled.

"It's KANDA dumb-ass, get it through your thick skull" said Skin who gained himself to listen to the conversation.

"What about me and Leenalee what's up with that? I'm no lesbian" said Rhode in a huff.

"You can never be to sure" said Lulu bell. Rhode gave the WTF look in total shock, usually Lulu bell ALWAYS sided with her what gives?!

"I don't under stand why Me and Debi have to be paired up" said Jas in disgust.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?!" screamed Debi in shock.

"No I'm saying your ugly" said Jas with a smirk.

"Oh... hey!" Debi fell into Jas's trap like a fly in a spider web, Jas snickered.

"I feel so alone here I'm not paired up with anyone" said Lulubell in a pretend sob.

"some people write about you with Krorykins" said Jasdebi

"ew" said Rhode while twitching.

"LOL" said Tyki, everyone was in shock that Tyki actually knew Internet talk.

The Noah's continued there pointless talk about characters, and Yaoi pairings. The Earl who just came back from his travels saw this conversation take place and did a little lol himself. Lero kept quiet trying to hide from the authorness who still knew he was there. (I see you Lero, Don't pretend to be an umbrella because I know you are indeed ALIVE!) The Earl then took his Manga which was also indeed D.Gray-Man and started to read it in the authentic Japanese. (WHAT?! that means he get's to read the latest chapters before they get on the Internet!!)

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY such tragedy really, Kanda was supposed to die but in the end he dosn't, didn't see that coming" said The Earl, Lero sweat dropped. (yes I do know that was a late chapter)

"POOR ALLEN I ALWAYS PUT HIM THROUGH SO MUCH TROUBLE AND HE'S MY **FAVORITE** CHARACTER, OH THE IRONY OF IT ALL!!!" screamed the Earl now in sobs while being over dramatic like in days of our lives, what people did not know was the fact that the Earl was the president of the Allen fan club for D.Gray-Man what a SHOCK!. (WHOA... that **is** a shock O.o) Now the Earl had screamed this so load that all the Noah's had heard it and tried to hide there laughter, will the secrets and never ending adventures secede to amaze these readers? well..._ I don't know._

_

* * *

_

Hello readers just so you know I hoped you all liked my story so once again please review because I would like to know. I hope you all have a nice day, night, evening... or morning if your that addicted to fanfiction for the reasons I don't know why... so... SEE YOU ALL LATER WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!

CHEERIOS! -


	2. Books,Bashing,flaming OH MYYY!

Hello everyone! thank you for waiting patiently, please don't kill me, cause if you do I can't continue any of my stories. well anyway... once again thank you for waiting and here is the next chapter!

Lawyer-bot says- Embren does not own D.Gray-Man or the Noah's, if she did she would not write fanfictions, if you are not insane like she is this fanfic may be a hazard to your health.

(Shoves robot in the closet) ANYWAY!!! here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy OH look at the time! (dash)

* * *

Tyki and Rhode were sitting in the living room, Tyki had a video camera in hand while Rhode was playing with her dolls. 

"Tyki why do you have that video camera anyway?" asked the petite Noah, Tyki looked over to Rhode.

"Because my naive Rhode, I'm creating a home video." said Tyki while turning on the Camera. Rhode sweat dropped.

"WHY?"

"It said so in the family magazines and that it brings people together, so I decided to do just that. Any other stupid questions?" asked the handsome Noah.

"Yeah, how did you get you hands on a family magazine? I know I read seventeen magazine but thats just plain weird." said Rhode snickering, Tyki decided to ignore that question and continued to mess with the Sony. JasDebi then entered the room, why did they have there guns out?

"Should I ask?" said Rhode.

"SHH! were trying to watch the authors move, once we know what she does we'll turn her into a Akuma." explained Jas.

"WHY?" asked Tyki who seemed to have developed an interest in the twins plan.

"Because, once we do that we'll make sure that she helps us win our battle and that the exorcists lose, pretty smart huh?" said Debi looking proud.

_It's never going to woooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrk_

"What the hell was that?!" screamed Tyki.

_Tis me the Author, controller of your lives currently since Hoshino is out. I've come to say that your never going to find me since I'm not even in this world. Oh and Jas?_

"Yeah?"

_Your pants are on fire_.

Jas looked down at his pants which were on fire, Jas widened his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL !!!!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER I'M GONNA KICK YOU AND THAT ASS OF YOURS SO THAT IT WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!!!" screamed Jas.

_My such language, hasn't your mother ever taught you to hold your tongue? well anyway, good luck and got to go, now my cats on fire, see you!_

The Author was gone. (not really)

"That son of a bitch, I'm gonna get my revenge on her one day!" said Jas now back with a new pair of pants. (hohoho I'm so evil!)

"Hey I got that all on camera!" said Tyki looking very surprised. "I should use this as black mail! ... or I should send this to that TV station called Americas Home Funniest Videos!"

"Le Gasp! you don't have the guts" said Jas now with tears of humiliation in his eyes.

"Please, I killed over twenty thousand innocent people, I got nothing but guts" said the handsome Noah, Jas went into the corner of the room and sobbed.

"ACK, JAS DON'T CRY! Tyki your supposed to be mean to that Allen guy not your own comrades!" said Debi as he went to his brother. Tyki then snapped out of his gaze.

"HUH? what was that? I was spacing out," Tyki smiling sheepishly. Rhode knocked him on the head.

"BAKA, give me the video camera." said Rhode, Tyki handed the video camera to her, Rhode then threw it on the floor, then took a flame thrower (Which I have no idea how she got) and proceeded to burn the thing.

"YES BURN YOU PIECE OF CRAP! BOW BEFORE THE MIGHTY FLAME GODDESS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Rhode's got those flames in her eyes again. scary." said Tyki's light side, Tkyi's black side agreed with him. Never mess with a pyromaniac. (is that how you spell it?) Jas and Debi then also took a flame thrower and started to burn the books including Tyki's Harry Potter collection.

"MY HARRY POTTER COLLECTION! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" screamed Tyki with tears in his eyes, Tyki went into the corner of the room and began his sobbing fests.

"Ah get a life, you've already read that thing over sixty-two times." said Jas

"Just buy another set later." said Debi burned the scrolls from the Knights Templer. (so **THATS** What happened to them...-.-)

"Harry Potter... Books...Burned...One-hundred twenty-two dollers in the making... GONE... SOB!!!!

"Why the hell are you burning the books?!" said Rhode looking surprised, JasDebi looked at them.

"BECAUSE ALL LEARNING IS EVIL! MORE EVIL THEN THE DEVIL, IT MAKES YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBER THINGS!!!!!" screamed Debi, Rhode stared...

"..." Rhode continued to stare, "... Works for me." The little Noah then turned her flame thrower to the direction of the books and helped the crazy twins in there mission to get rid of all learning and HOMEWORK! (yay, the Noah's are now my heroes!)

Lulu Bell continued to drink her tea.

Tyki then emerged from his sob Fest and was twitching with that wacko smile of his.

"Your gonna wish you were never born." Tyki then got out the chain saw with a gleam in his eyes, JasDebi and Rhode dropped there weapons in total shock. Jas was hiding behind Debi and Rhode was backing away slowly, the twins began to follow Rhode. Every time when they took a step back Tyki took a step forward.

Slowly

Slowly

Slowly

Then they ran.

"COME BACK HERE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Tyki while proceeding to cut everything in sight.

"HELP, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!" screamed Rhode while jumping with amazing speed. Tyki then took his chain saw and cut the stair case, Jas and Debi took there guns and tried to slow down Tyki by a couple of blasts. IT. DID. NOT. WORK! O.o

"Tyki's teez are blocking him like some kind of shield!" screamed Jas looking Pissed more then ever, suddenly the teez ripped Jas's shirt.

"AW COME ON! FIRST MY PANTS NOW THIS?!" Jas stopped and then blasted all the teez.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEE!!!" This made Debi wonder how many cups of coffee Jasdero drank this morning...

Rhode was currently on the floor above the massacre taking notes... like those reporter people in the movies, she even purchased those wacky glasses with the big nose and the mustache plus the Sherlock Holmes costume online.

"Note. Tyki uses his chain saw to cut through objects, and then uses his teez as a defense... but what is his weapon?" said Rhode out loud.

"The two knifes in his boots, the gun concealed in his coat, and finally some ninja scrolls and marbles." said Lulu bell. (Who the hell feeps Ninja scrolls and marbles with them?! ... Oh... wait, I do)

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?"

"From the land of Oz" said Lulu bell half smirking.

"..."

Just as Jasdebi were about to merge together the Earl came in!

The Earl "..."

Rhode "..."

Tyki "..."

JasDebi "..."

Some random kid at my school- "..."

Skin... um... he's eating right? (the writers are giving the author a thumbs up) ... RIGHT!

"Um... how do I put this in words..." The Earl thought for a moment. "Why is the Library on fire? How come Jadero is missing a shirt? Why is Rhode wearing those freaky glasses with the Sherlock Holmes outfit? Where is Skin? Why does Tyki have a chain saw? and why is Lulu bell watching the History channel?" asked the Earl... (he is AKA the MAD COW YO!)

"Oh I didn't know we had the Author visiting us, good evening" The mad cow then bowed, the talking umbrella did as well. (**AHA!!!** IT MOVES!)

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!" screamed Debi as she pointed at the Earl and the Author. The Author gave the middle finger to Debi while sticking her tongue out, The Earl looked surprised.

"Well of course I know her, She's the Vice President of the D.Gray-Man fan club. We met online and have been online chatters ever since." explained the Earl. Everyone's mouth then dropped to the floor.

"I did **NOT** see that coming" said Tyki throwing the chain saw in some random direction.

CRASH!

"MY EYE!"

Unfortunately the chain saw hit one of the crew men. (he currently is in the hospital right now as you read this story!)

"I did." said Rhode in professional tone. who was STILL wearing The Sherlock Holmes costumes with the big nose, weird glasses and the mustache.

"QUIT BEING SHERLOCK HOLMES, YOU IDIOT." said Lulu bell in a very blunt manner.

"Watson how could you betray me?!" screamed Rhode in an overly dramatic way. Lulu bell sweat dropped.

"Is there a draft in here, or is it just me?" asked Jas who was still shirtless.

"IT'S JUST YOU" said everyone.

"Hey were's Embren-chan?" asked the Earl.

"THAT! is an excellent question." said Rhode as she fixed her glasses.

The Author and Lulu bell were currently now watching Resident Evil 2!

"So wait its Mat, not Max?" asked the author.

"Yes its Matt" replayed Lulubell.

"Like Mathew!"

"Where did Max come from?"

"SKANK"

The others were currently looking for the two even though they were only behind them by a couple of yards away.

After the Helicopter crashes

"Crash" said Lulu bell.

"Bash" replied the Author.

"Smash... Waterfall!"

"Oh thats nice."

Finally after some looking everyone found the Noah and the Author who were currently looking at Alice's corpse.

"She looks most definitely dead" said the Author.

"Yes, yes she does" said Lulu bell in reply.

* * *

aannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddd DONE! (slumps on chair) Man that took forever to do, but at least its done. well anyway hope you all enjoy and please give me a review I personally want to know what you think of my story. OH yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah **I AM NOT** the Vice President of the D.Gray-Man fan club I made that part up. Ja 

CHEERIOS!


	3. the chapter that exploded

Hello everyone! back here with another chapter, sorry it took so long. I BLAME SCHOOL AND THE DAMN STUPID HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!! ... O.o sorry. Well anywhooz you all know the drill, please leave a review once you have read cause it inspires me to write more got it? and if you don't (glint in eye) I shall hunt you down and personally come to kill you with my bazooka or my n00binator frying pan! ohohohoho!

Lawyer Bot says- please know that embren does not own D.Gray-Man including the characters, if you're by any chance have a decent mind and is not crazy this fanfic my be a hazard to your health.

(shoves robot out the window) annnnnnnnnnyyyyyway! let the chapter BEGIN! (gets popcorn)

* * *

It was another beautiful day at the Noah house. the bats where everywhere, the Akuma are killing, the chipmunks were on fire, (YES! burn baby burn!) and not only that there was lightning in the back round to add a little more character to the house! (and by that it would mean in big bold letters, UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH DON'T COME NEER THIS HOUSE! yes just another normal- 

"DAMN IT JASDERO, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING MY HAIR CURLERS?!"

I stand corrected.

JasDebi and Rhode where currently in Rhodes room where Jas was trying to curl her hair.

"But I want to look as pretty as the girls in the seventeen magazine and try this new hair style!" said Jas whining, Debi who was trying to put mascara looked over at the two.

"Hey what do you think, should I go with deep red lipstick, or should I go with the lip gloss?" asked Debi, Jas and Rhode sweat dropped.

_Go with the lip gloss it fits your age_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" screamed Jas, The author was in the air while cross-legged.

_Just giving her advice ya banshee_

"And why should we follow your advice?" asked Rhode.

_Cause my mom works for fashion idiot that's why_

The three of them where shocked, none could have guessed that the authors mom worked for fashion since the author doesn't dress in model clothes, (its true I don't, and its fashion week so I have to stay at my dads house for this week holiday sigh)

_If you don't mind I'll be going now, hope you all will make better choices of what you wear in the future_

The author faded away.

"How does she do that?" asked Debi. Suddenly Tyki entered the room and then he began twitching.

"The Hell? Trying out for the rockets?" asked Tyki holding back laughter. The three Noah's pouted.

"Were not that ugly are we?" asked Rhode in a baby tone. Tyki covered his eyes.

"THE PUPPY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNN!!!!!" screamed Tyki as he fell backwards.

"Works every time." said Rhode.

"Why are you even here Tyki?" asked Debito, putting the lip gloss on. Tyki got up slowly from fainting and then began to come back to his usual self.

"I came here to tell you that were going out to a party tonight, so we all need to dress up and be ready by six o'clock. GOT IT?" asked Tyki.

"GOT IT" said the three Noahs while giving a thumbs up. Rhode smirked.

"OH! that means we'll all need to go shopping!" said Rhode winking, JasDebi smiled and ran to the closet, Tyki and Rhode sweat dropped. Three minuets later JasDebi came out wearing a matching pair of jean shorts and a tank top, Debito had a white tank top, and Jas had a black Tank top. Rhode was wearing her usual clothes. (like in the manga)

"TO THE MALL!" screamed JasDebi together.

"YEAH YA BITCHES!" screamed Rhode, Lulu-bell joined the three as well.

BREAK

"WERE BACK!" Screamed Rhode while licking a lolly pop, all four Noah's had shopping bags, Tyki sweat dropped. He now knew the term shop till ya drop.

"What did you get?" asked Tyki, he actually wanted to know what kind of dress they all got.

Lulu-bell took her smoke pellets and threw them on the floor, smoke then filled the room and when it cleared...

"TA-DA!" said the mighty four together. They were all wearing tuxedos with black sunglasses and guns, in poses like the charlies angels.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO FIND A DRESS!" screamed Tyki. The four sweat dropped, so THATS what they needed to buy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"TO THE MALL!" screamed JasDebi once again.

"THIS TIME TO FIND A DRESS YA BITCHES!!" screamed Rhode, Lulu-Bell who always wears a tuxedo to a party decided to join Skin in watching Silent Hill. (I watched that! did you know that death is a child? scary huh? and not only that, when a women was split apart her blood was like rain and she was skipping in it like a happy child singing the song singing in the rain!!!! XD)

"Zombies?" asked Lulu-bell.

"No they're the undead" said Skin.

"I know, that's what a zombie is." explained Lulu-bell.

"But zombie is so kid like and is not as scary, SO its the undead." said Skin.

"I see, now I understand... why cant the Americans just call them Akuma?" asked Lulu-bell sweat dropping.

"Cause Americans cant stick with one language and live with it. Instead they mix they're language around the world and call it they're own the plagiarizers. " said Skin.

Now the author being a proud American electrocuted Skin, but being a proud Anime lover she did not kill him.

BREAK

"Were baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! ... and we have dresses this time!" said Rhode with yet another lolly pop.

"Dammit you three take so long to find something to wear!" screamed Tyki who was already dressed and ready. "You guys got half an hour." said Tyki pointing at the clock. The three Noah's saluted Tyki like some navy officer.

"SIR YES SIR!" said the three all together. They then ran to there rooms to get ready, Tyki sweat dropped.

"The hell?"

"They salute to you but why can't they be as disciplined like that in real life?" asked the Earl who came out of no where. Tyki then bowed to the mad cow.

"Good evening Earl" said Tyki politely. The Earl gave a bigger smile to Tyki (Is that even possible?! o.O)

"morning everybody" said Lulu-bell who walked in all ready. Skin followed Lulu-bell wearing a tuxedo but it looked a little to small for him since he had so many musicals.

"Its the evening you twit, look at the time." said Tyki with his eye twitching.

"where are the others? didn't you tell them to meet us here at six?" asked the Earl looking at Tyki, Tyki sighed.

"I did but-" Just then JasDebi hit Tyki with a frying pan, there were big red bold letters that said N00BINATOR on it. (so THATS where I put it!)

"Don't even try to come up with an excuse to get us in trouble Tyki, were already here!" said Debi looking very annoyed. Rhode came out of Nowhere as well.

"I hate these corsets." said Rhode trying to breath. Rhode then pulled one of the strings to loosen her corset and when she did she sighed.

"That's better." said the petite Noah.

"Ok that's all of us the, TO THE IDIOT MOBILE!" said the Earl, suddenly a car came into the drive way, on the back the car it was engraved saying, PROPERTY OF BATMAN on it.

"Aren't you just glad I killed that guy?" asked Tyki.

"Yeah, but I think the American comic book writers are gonna have some trouble." said Rhode as she got in first.

"I call shotgun!" said Jas but Debi shoved him in the back seat.

"We agreed that Tyki was gonna be in the front you idiot." said Debi. Tyki took the shotgun while the Earl took the drivers seat... wait... did the mad cow take the drivers seat?!

"LETS ROCK THIS JOINT!" screamed the Earl as he put on Rock music. the car suddenly went sixty miles an hour. Rhode, JasDebi, and Lulu-bell were bobbing there heads to the music. Skin had his head out the window like a dog and Tyki was backseat driving.

"Earl-sama your supposed to go left... YOUR OTHER LEFT!" Screamed Tyki, The earl then went to the correct left.

"My bad." said The Earl. Lulu-bell then started to drink tea... (how did she get that? O.o) Rhode looked behind to see the other cars and then noticed that there was a green van that passed Earl. The Earl had a gleam in his eye.

"That guy just passed me..." said The Earl in shock, Tyki looked at him worried.

"Earl?" asked Tyki, The earls eyes went narrow.

"BASTARD." said the mad cow with a deep voice "Oh. no. you. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNT!" Screamed Earl as he stepped on the gas pedal. The car then went from sixty miles to two-hundred and forty miles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Screamed the Noahs.

"MY NECK!" screamed Skin who was still outside the window while his head was thrown back due to gravity.

"Ah my tea." said Lulu-bell with her eyes closed, when she opened them her tea was not in her hand anymore. "My tea?"

"MY EYES!!!!" screamed Debi from the back seat seeing as though the tea found its way to Debi's face. Jas passed out with foam in the mouth and Rhode looked as though she just had a heart attack and asthma at the same time.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVEEE!" screamed The Earl now shooting the van with a cannon that was programed into the car. The van once it was destroyed made the car go slower cause ONE, they were at the party. TWO, They needed Gas.

"Aw come on guys it wasn't that bad was it?" asked The mad cow.

"MY NECK!" screamed Skin.

"MY TEA!" screamed Lulu-bell.

"MY HEART!" screamed Rhode.

"MY EYES!" screamed Debi.

"MY HAIR!!!!" screamed Jas because the pressure made her hair spiked up like Sasuke in the hit anime series NARUTO. Tyki was in the corner of the room picking on a mushroom which materialized from the land of green flamingos! (FLAMINGO! I just find that word, its so fun to say :)

"I say, that car is a hazard to the enviorment, all eighty gallons are gone. Gas is so expensive these days." said The Earl. (it IS expensive)

"YOUR A HAZARD TO HUMANITY!" screamed The Noah's.

What will happen to our beloved characters once they enter the party? who knows... well... I know but I'm the Author so I have an excuse.

* * *

WELL THERE YOU GO! ANOTHER CHAPTER TO BE READ AND REVIEWED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME READING THIS FANFIC AND HAVE A NICE DAY! 


	4. Dancing is a no no to a Noah

Due to the fact that the Authorness is bored to tears she has written yet another chapter for this fanfiction, YAY!

I would just like to say thank you to all my reviewers who took the responsibility of reviewing. I know I'm not good at spelling or grammar in any shape or form but hey... I try. (or do I?) oh well on with the disclaimer!

Lawyerbot says- Embren does not own fanfiction end of story.

(Takes bat and bashes Lawyerbot to pieces) well on with the story don't forget to review!

CHEERIOS -

* * *

It was at the party that the Noah's all agreed to come that they agreed that it was the most boring place that ever walked this planet. (AMEN TO THAT BROTHER!)

Rhode who was currently asleep at the table waiting for there order to come and shot strait up screaming "DUCKS!" and then continued her method of snorting sugar. Skin somehow got his spoon stuck on his forehead, didn't notice, and continued his attempt to spoon tapioca pudding in his mouth. Lulu Bell was mumbling something that was thankfully unintelligible and moved her forehead into a pile of mashed potatoes. Debi flung a spoon full of peas in Jas's direction and hit Jas in the eye. Jas screamed in pain, fell over back words and accidentally hit a switch under his chair, which detonated a bomb in the kitchen. A two mile spout of chicken noodle soup shot into the sky over the black order which was surprisingly three miles away, taking three crows and a pig along the ride. The tower of soup smashed into the Black order which turned it into a nice puck green color.

Absolutely no one noticed that this had happened.

"**CENSORED!**" screamed Tyki who was bored as hell.

"Tyki!" said the mad cow. "at least say that in french if your gonna talk like that!"

"Fine. **CENSORED!**"

"That's better."

"Snape was on a rainbow, SNAPE WAS ON A RAINBOW!" screamed Rhode who finally woke up from her nightmare of the potter puppet pals. (LOL I have that on my i-pod ) Finally there food arrived, it was good meal but JasDebi started a food fight which hit the ancient CD played and then it detonated rivaling the power of a nuclear bomb!

"Wow" said Rhode witnessing the whole thing.

"Wicked" said The twins.

"Cheese" said Skin.

"Oh that's nice" said Tyki.

"FFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!" said Lulu Bell as she began to eat with the Earl... wait... what happened to Lero?

**Oo WE NOW INTERRUPT YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED FANFIC FOR THIS SPECIAL SCENE oO**

Lero and the Author were currently glaring at each other like they were gonna die and not bury each other properly.

"Your going DOWN!" screamed the talking umbrella of doom.

"Not if you cant catch up to me first!" said the Author in a singy song voice.

THEY WERE PLAYING DDR LEVEL ONI!

Finally when the song ended...

U SUCK (Lero)- 33393338

UR MOM (the author)- 65323478

"HA! you owe me a twenty" said the Author, The umbrella gave the Author the money.

"Damn you human" said the umbrella twitching."YOU ONLY WON CAUSE YOU HAVE **TWO** FEET!"

"Not my fault your an umbrella." said the Author.

**Oo WE NOW RETURN TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED FANFIC oO**

After the Noah family have had there wonderful meal, they decided to head to the dance floor. The place was a spectacle it self. It had beautiful wall paintings (stolen by the phantom thief dark) and a chandelier made out of pure diamond. (Wonder how much that thing costs? lol) Unfortunately the band was playing crappy music from the 1880's and not only that... there was Yodeling!

"yodale yodale yodlae Heehoo!" said some random singer with a chicken costume and a flame thrower.

"THE HORROR THE PG-13 HORROR!" Screamed Rhode shielding her ears, Tyki was tapping his feet to the rhythm.

"I like it" said Tyki giving it a thumbs up, everyone took two steps away from the Noah.

"What planet do you live in?" asked Debi giving Tyki the WTF look. Jas currently went passed the security guards, pulled all the pugs to the mike system and then attached his i-pod to the speakers. (Its a pink nano)

"LETS ROCK THIS JOINT!" screamed Jas as he played Stronger by Kanye West.

"Rock on" said Rhode as she started to dance.

"What the hell is this crap!?" screamed Tyki this time covering his ears.

"It's called music ya old fart." said Debi giving the middle finger.

"What the hell? The Earl is older then I am you twit!" screamed Tyki, the mad cow then entered the room.

"Ooh Stronger, I just love this song" said the Earl.

"Yet he seems to have a heart for TODAYS MUSIC" said Debi.

"LOL" said the Earl as he started to dance with Lero who materialized out of nowhere. (He still owes me another fifty)

"DEBI MY LOVE DANCE WITH ME!" said Jas taking Debi by the hands swinging him around.

"HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" screamed Debi as he was being taken away.

"Revenge is so sweet." said Tyki smiling for once. Rhode was dancing surprisingly with a boy a little older then her, but Tyki saw that she was gonna turn him into one of her other dolls. Why she still love dolls? weeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllll...

**FLASH BACK**

"Tyki whats an Akuma?" asked Rhode before she was corrupted by her older Brothers JasDebi.

"Its basically a doll" said Tyki.

"A doll? really? can you dress them up?" asked Rhode in a cute way. Tyki smiled.

"Yep, and not only that they do what ever you want so you'll never be bored." said Tyki now putting down his book. (It was harry Potter the first novel, he read that one 92 times)

"OOH.OOH I WANT ONE!" said Rhode raising her hand like she was in grade school.

"Well to get one you have to kill a human, and then use the Akuma skeleton to put in the humens body, and then You'll have a doll." Tyki said with a goofy grin to make his sister laugh.

"YAY I GET TO HAVE A DOLL!!" said Rhode spinning around happily.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_wow that is one sick twisted way to get your sister to kill_

"Well if it isn't the Author, might I say you look... decent, tonight" said Tyki trying to act polite. The Author was wearing her usual black and white striped shirt that extended past her hands only to show fingers, and past her hips, she was also wearing black pants and black boots. (Yes I'm floating in the air)

_Cut the crap Tyki besides... I rule your mind MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

"I'm getting seriously creeped out." said the Noah twitching at the Authors sudden change in personalities.

_You cant stop me. cause its all in your HEAD!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Tyki as he ran out the door.

_I love doing that to people (its true I do :P)_

"Hey Embren-chan what are you doing here?" asked Rhode.

_Bunnies_

"What?"

_nothing, read to much fruits basket and now I'm high off of sugar lol_

"Ok..." said Rhode

_well got to go cats on fire_

"say what?" asked the Petite Noah, the Author then faded away like a Phantom, (cool I'm see through lol)

"I gotta learn how to do that!" said Rhode bouncing up and down. Tyki then came into the room looking around wearily.

"Is she gone?"

"Who?"

"The author you dumb ass that's who!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Rhode, she then looked around. "Oh! there she is, shes dancing with the mad cow!" said Rhode pointing at the dance floor.

"Mad cow? since when did you decide to call the Millennium Earl the Mad Cow?" asked Tyki, who was now afraid that Rhode might have taken to much of a liking to the author.

"Since all my friends on AIM calls him that, that's why" said Rhode grinning as she walked away. Tyki had only one response to that.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK"

* * *

well there you have it folks, yet another chapter completed thanks to my hands and my crazy yet surprisingly working brain. well I hoped you enjoyed please review bla bla bla ok there you go bye!


	5. THE AUTHOR HAS AN EDITOR!

Hello everyone back here with another chapter this time with my editor named Mizukitsune10 but you can call her V-chan!

V-chan- hello Mortals glad you can all join us, remember Embren does not own D.Gray-man for if she did, it would be the end of us all.

Embren- couldnt have said it better myself V-chan! now lets get this party started! (pushes red shiny button.)

**BOOM!**

* * *

After the great party of doom the whole family was back in the Manor sleeping. Skin fell off his bed and was on the floor snoring so loud that it made vibrations down the hall. Tyki was sound asleep dreaming of Harry Potter, Lulubell was dreaming a big bowl of milk just ready to be drunk. JasDebi were sleeping no doubt, Jas was having a nightmare and dreamt the Author torturing him/her and Debi, and Debi... he was dreaming about a talking tomato (tomato lol). The Author and her Editor V-chan was looking at the scene and sweat dropped.

_"Well this is no fun."_said V-chan drinking a coke.

_"Your right... we should wake them up."_said the Author grinning evilly. The Author then went through the wall like a phantom leaving V-chan alone.

_"Oh yeah, thanks for leaving me Em, **NOT**!"_screamed V-chan, the next this she knew she heard a scream, it was a manly voice... Tyki. The Author then went through the wall back to V-chan laughing evilly knowing that her plan was a success.

_"I think I've done my part."_said Emily giving her the Peace sign. V-chan beamed.

_"MY TURN!"_V-Chan went through the wall to JasDebi's room. She looked around and saw the two sleep, she first took a match and burned all of there clothes, THEN she took her water gun and squirted water up there nose.

"BLEH!"screamed JasDebi, V-chan cracked up and started laughing her ass off at the sight.

"WHAT THE?! WHO ARE YOU?!" screamed the twins.

_"BEHOLD! I AM V-CHAN, EMBREN'S ASSISTANT IN CONTROLLING YOUR LIVES!"_said the Editor. Both JasDebi shuddered.

"wait... THERE'S **MORE** OF YOU?!"

_"seeya wouldn't wanna be ya."_ V-chan then vanished from the room leaving the two in shock.

The Author was waiting until she saw V-chan come through the wall.

_"Had your fun?"_asked Embren.

_"Yep."_said The editor giving her a thumbs up, The whole Noah family then ran to the main hallway and they couldn't believe there eyes. There was Embren dressed in her regular Black and white long fitting shirt, with her black pants, and her white flats and cross choker. Then there was The editor who they never saw in there lives (V-chan is the Author of the story "A Christmas to Remember" it is so good you all have to read it! I even laughed off my chair laughing so hard, I fully recommend it to anyone who wants to die laughing!)

She was Chinese no doubt with seems to be natural highlights in her hair, she was dressed in a pair of black-blue jeans with a white t-shirt that goes to her thighs, the sleeves ended at the elbow. She also had a gold necklace and gold bracelet on her left hand. As for shoes, a pair of black converses. Plus-

THEY WERE BOTH IN MID AIR

"WTF WHY IS THERE ANOTHER GHOST?!" screamed JasDebi.

_"We are not dead dickheads! were like this cause we don't live in your dimension!"_screamed the editor. The Earl still in his pajamas entered the hallway because SOMEONE WAS CREATING A RUCKUS!

"Whats with all the racket? I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here." said the mad cow. He then saw the scene that opened in front of his eyes.

"Ah good morning to you Embren, and V-chan too what a surprise. I trust you're keeping everything under control?" asked the Earl giving a slight bow, Embren gave the middle finger.

_"Holy crap Em how did the Earl know about me?"_ asked The editor slightly freaked out.

_"Oh didn't I tell you? I was talking about you with the Earl on AIM right Earl-kun?"_asked Embren, the Earl only nodded. V-chan took out her spear.

_"Did you tell him my actual name?"_asked V-chan in a low voice.

_"NO, that would be disrespectful."_said Embren backing away... well floating away slowly. The Author then turned to the Noah.

_"ehem, well you probably be wondering why were here"_ began the Author

"NOT REALLY" said the Noah family.

"_How rude. Well anyway, just so you know There will be more havoc running in this manor now that I have my partner here to help me out. So, just be more prepared to see someone lit up on fire more or something. Until we meet Noah family I bid you adu."_the Author then faded away while waving at them, The editor was still with the Noah family and turned to them questionably.

"..."

"..."

_"WHAT"_said the Editor finally breaking the awkward silence.

"So are you really Embren's editor?" asked Rhode.

_"YES, and I help her out with ideas to destroy you guys for her own entertainment."_explained the editor. Tyki then turned around with a fake smile.

"I knew she was planning our demise." mumbled Tyki in the corner of the hallway.

_"Well I have to get going too, wouldnt want Em to get mad at me, see you all soon!"_said V-chan as she to faded away from plain sight. Or did she?? lets take a closer look, as you can see in the authors room you see both the editor and the Author peering in on the story that has enfolded upon them to screw up, why? well... cause were bored.

"That was... awkward, I never knew Embren-chan had friends," said Rhode.

"Yeah especially as crazy as her none the less." said JasDebi looking shocked cause A- there clothes were burned, B-The Author turned there bed into a yoga ball. (Rhode needs exersize you know)

"Well if you all don't mind I'm gonna go eat breakfast, seeya scum-buckets." said Tyki leaving the scene. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as they began there day. Rhode decided to take a shower while JasDebi borrowed a pair of clothes from Rhode.

"Is it me, or does Rhode wear to much goth Lolita?" asked Debi looking at Jas.

"It's her style, don't diss goth lolita." said Jas wearing a matching outfit with Debi.

**BREAK**

"Earl-sama!" said the talking umbrella, the Earl who was planning for an akuma attack looked at Lero questionably.

"What is it Lero? cant you see I'm busy?" asked the Mad cow.

"The Author brat and her Editor friend stole my money lero, they should be punished lero!" screamed Lero.

"How did you lose your money?" asked the Earl.

"DDR lero! but they won by cheating cause they both have two legs! lero" said the talking umbrella.

"Not my fault your an umbrella, back to your skulking" said the mad cow as he began to drink his tea in silence while waving him off.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OF COURSE ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I'M AN UMBRELLA!"

**BREAK**

LuluBell was in the kitchen looking for a glass of milk until she realized...

THERE WAS **NO** MILK O.O

"Damn Author and Editor." said Lulubell as she turned into a cat and walked off somewhere in the house.

_(somewhere in NYC)_

_Both the Author and the editor give each other a high-five_

**BREAK**

Rhode was finally done with her shower and was in her bathrobe, she put on a pair of clothes and did her hair the way she usually had it, everything was going well for her so far and all she had to do was put a little makeup on and she would be good. Rhode then walked to her drawer with her mirror and makeup, she then started to add a little powder to her face, but something wasn't right... Rhode looked at the mirror and saw the author was putting on powder as well.

_"Do you mind?"_asked the Author in an annoyed tone.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Rhode ran out of the room screaming, the Author being satisfied came out of the mirror and snickered.

_"Now that is a classic prank."_ said Embren satisfied, the Editor came out from the wall laughing with her video camera out.

_"Dude that's going into the records,"_said V-chan, she then looked at Embren.

_"WHAT?"_

_"You think it will work on Tyki?"_ asked the Editor, the Author thought for one moment.

_"Well only one way to find out."_ said the Author shrugging.

"I WANNA DO IT!" screamed V-chan.

"Be my guest." said the Author. The Editor went through the wall while Embren waited.

"...whats taking her so long-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"the hell?" asked the author, V-chan came back through the wall looking like this TToTT

_"Dude... what happened?"_ O.O

_"I did the same this you did but when I did... Tyki still had his towel on, IT WAS HORRIBLE!"_screamed V-chan.

_"You should have taken pictures, we could have gotten at least three hundred dollars worth of that."_said Embren.

"Aw man your right!... wait... I recorded that whole thing in my web cam!" said V-chan.

"Three hundred dollars here we come." said The Author satisfied.

**BREAK**

The Earl was finally done with his work, planning the worlds demise sure is tiring when you have to organize a way to get rid of the Black Order. The Earl continued his walk to his living quarters.

"Oh that's right, I have to update the D.Gray-Man fan club. I'll get right to it!"

The Earl finally reached his room and turned on the computer, he then went to on the fan club sight and started to do the online chat.

**madcowsrock- hello everyone sorry 4 the late**

**embrenn365- hey there mr.pres waz up yo?**

**elvis2.0- this is so cool! **

**embrenn365-nice username lol**

**elvis2.0- thank u :D**

**I am a TYKI- y r u 2 here?**

**madcowsrock- Pudding?**

**embrenn365- word :P**

**Rhodesroad- oh great you both have online names?**

**elvis2.0- of course, were just that wierd.**

**madcowsrock- lol**

**jas:3- AH ITS U 2!**

**elvis2.0- DONT 4GET CHARLIE THE UNICORN!!**

**madcowsrock- right on**

**I am a TYKI- i dont get u ppls any more**

**debidagreat- hey guys**

**Rhodesroad- hey Debi**

**debidagreat-wat r u talking about im Jas idiot:P**

**jas:3- Yeah and Im Debi**

**embrenn365- thats confusing**

**elvis2.0- ur confusing**

**Rhodesroad- OH! u just got owned!**

**embrenn365- and this is coming from the cross dresser of Sherlock Holmes**

**I am a TYKI- lol**

**neko-chan10- ... wrong chat room**

**neko-chan10 has logged off**

**embrenn365- that wigedy wigedy wack**

**elvis2.0- dud that was cold**

**sweetypie- hey**

**madcowsrock- who r u??**

**sweetypie- its me. SKIN, duh**

**I am a TYKI- i did not c that coming**

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE ANOTHER CHAPTER, REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ALL THAT OTHER CRAP BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS. OK GTG BYE EVERYONE!

CHEERIOS


	6. Water gun fights have taken a new level

Hello everyone its been so long hasn't it? Well anyway I hope this chapter yet again makes everyone do the happy dance or just simply die of laughing to hard.

V-chan- hey yall, this is the Editor here! just so you know Embren does NOT own D.Gray-man or the Noah's cause if she did... this fanfic would be the anime series and it would scar everyone mentally for 6 weeks.

Exactly, so enjoy the chapter everyone! thank you for calling I'll see you in hell!

* * *

It was another day at the Noah's house hold... ok I take that back, it was completely and utterly a disaster. More like Dooms Day had accrued causing the house to look like crap. The Noah's were currently eating sea salt ice cream imported from Twilight town outside because it was a hot day out. Japan is known for their hot summers (DUH) and when its really hot... YOU BECOME EXTREMELY LAZY. (YAY 4 KINGDOM HEARTS!)

"nya its soooo HOT!" whined Rhode laying under the tree still eating her ice cream. JasDebi were currently spraying a hose at each other to cool off, Tyki was drinking iced tea with the Earl and was talking about the new upcoming chapter of Fruits basket. Skin was eating some candy made by the Editor as a gift but then realized it was tardy, Lulubell turned into a cat and decided to take a nap. The Author then came out of nowhere wearing bage cargo shorts, a loose fitting gray shirt and a pair of converse.

_"Yo"_said the Author having a sip of some of her coke.

"Ah, good day to you Emily-chan, how are you in this hot weather?" asked the mad cow taking a sip of his iced tea.

_"I'm fine, V-chan and I are in my room reading manga with the air conditioner on."_explained the Author, V-chan then appeared out of nowhere.

_"Hey Em do you have the third volume of Yotsuba?"_she then noticed the Noah's staring at her, She was wearing a pair of Jean shorts with also a loose fitting T-shirt but it was white with a pair of sandals.

_"Morning scum-buckets, whats shaken?"_ asked the Editor.

"Its hot out, I'm tired and I'm sleep deprived." said Rhode who was in her annoyed state of mind.

"..."

"...'

"**GOOD FOR YOU**." said Both the Editor and the Author.

"HEY!!"

_"Well V-chan and I have an idea you see."_began Embren

_"Since its so hot out, we decided to play a game with you all."_said V-chan.

_"It's a water gun game, the person who's least water logged wins,"_ continued the Author.

_"And the person who wins doesn't get tortured by us for a whole three days." _finished V-chan.

The Noah's were quiet for a whole ten seconds until they ran to get they're water guns (The Earl is not playing cause we don't do anything to him anyway) They came back looking like soldiers ready for war, they had **everything**! Water guns, squirt guns, water balloons and water grenades. They even carried there own water bottles for extra power.

_"The rules are simple,"_began Embren. _"The whole house will be your hunting ground including the back and front yard. There is only one safe zone which is the kitchen where you can refill your water guns, the time limit is till sun down and the Earl will be the time keeper."_

_"There are no violations and everyone is against everyone so no teams."_said V-chan looking at JasDebi. JasDebi inwardly sobbed while the Editor was laughing evilly inside her brain.

_'mwahahahahahahaha' _

"You all have thirty seconds to go anywhere in the house to repair you assault!" said Embren

"...GO!" screamed the Earl starting the watch. All the Noahs then ran to find a spot to go to. Embren took out a sporting gun to begin the race,(how I got one I have no idea) both the Editor and the Author held it up in the air.

27...

28...

29...

30!

**BANG!!**

**"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"**screamed V-chan and Emily.

**BREAK**

Debi was in the living room under the couch, It was the perfect hiding place for seeing foot steps. Debi snickered at his own genius. Just then he heard foot steps coming into the living room, Debi looked to see who it was.

JAS

His own sister was gonna hunt her down first!

_'that's cold'_ thought Debi sobbing inwardly, Jas lifted the couch and pointed his water gun at Debi.

"Hey Debi"

_'CRAP'_ The sound of water squirting and screaming filled the halls.

**BREAK**

There was a scream heard while the Editor, the Author, and the Earl were watching anime TV shows. Emily was floating in the air and gave the "WTF" look, while V-chan simply didn't care and continued to watch Azumanda- Dhio.

"My, my someone was shot already? It's only been fifteen minutes." said The Earl checking his watch. The Earl changed into pants and a loose fitting shirt.

_"A NEW RECORD"_ smirked the Author as she took out some playing cards, she then began to shuffle the deck.

_"It was Debi no doubt"_said The Editor drinking her Iced tea, The Author gave a questionable look.

_"WHY?"_ asked Emily.

_"I recognise they're scream anywhere."_ The Editor had an evil smile on her face.

_**SCARY!**_

**BREAK**

Tyki was now going down the main Hallway like a secret agent, while slightly singing the mission impossible song, ( I did that in grocery store once.) Suddenly he spotted Rhode, or isssssss it? It did not matter for Tyki shot anyway and hit Rhode directly from behind! Rhode turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Your sooo easy to fool." and with that, Rhode turned into water... it was an illusion?!

Tyki was looking around frantically, Rhode had to be somewhere...

_'Below? Left? Right? Behind?... of course!_' It was to late, Rhode was on a chandelier as a cover and had her sniper water gun ready to fire.

"aw shit." said Tyki.

**BREAK**

"Anyone want some Pocky?" asked the Earl, Both the Author and her trusty editor raised there hands. They heard another scream.

_"TYKI"_said Emily, biteing a piece of her Pocky. The Earl and her were currently playing double solitare together while V-chan simply began to read her Manga.

**BREAK**

Skin, was hunting. YES. **HUNTING, **and for what?

CANDY

Skin completely forgot about the water gun fight and was HUNTING in the house for candy. Skin was in the Kitchen looking for sweets until he noticed something in the distance... was that a basket full of CANDY!

... FROM V-CHAN?!

Skin did not care for he opened the candy and ate it anyway, Skin was now in a bliss. Skin twitched... something wasn't right...

"Tardy" Skin blankly said, his eyes widened at that fact.

"**TARDY?!**" screamed Skin, he was frantically trying to get rid of the taste but it was so. So tardy! Skin then took his water gun and sprayed the whole thing in his mouth in order to make the taste go away. Without knowing though, Skin sprayed himself from the overflow of water, in other words he took himself out.

**BREAK**

Back at the room V-chan and embren saw this and the Author and the Editor simply singed-

_"Suicidal, suicidal."_

It was truly brilliant.

**BREAK**

Jas was looking around the main hallway, he already got Debi, but what about Rhode? As Jas continued down the hall he noticed something that caught his eye.

_WATER._

Jas immediately hid behind a random plant and began to load her gun, once she did she slowly began to move forward to the main hallway.

_'If I was Rhode I would be hidden from everyone else...'_thought Jas still moving forward slowly.

_'hm...no way she would be behind me I would have seen her, in front is impossible the gunwould be exposed, left or right would make it to easy for me... underground is impossible, so the only thing thats left is...'_Jas looked up.

"ABOVE" whispered Jas.

And there it was, a gun sticking out on the chandelier. Jas jumped up to the Chandelier, with his gun pointed out.

"BOO"

Rhode looked surprised. "SHIT!" screamed the small Noah , Jas fired his gun but Rhode fell off the chandelier just in time and landed on the floor with her feet, Jas used the force of the ceiling with her feet and forced her self down like a bullet and continued to shoot her bullets at Rhode, Rhode simply threw her grenades at Jas. Jas finally landed on the floor, they were both circling each other like lions about to attack each other.

Suddenly the clock began to chime. It was about to be 6 o'clock...

Evening.

"Well make your move Jas" said Rhode.

**DONG**

"Not after you dear sister." explained Jas.

**DONG**

"Well ONE of us will have to make a move!" said Rhode.

**DONG**

"Well I sure ain't!" Jas screamed back.

**DONG**

"Well if neither of you will shoot, I WILL" said a mysterious voice.

"Eh?" both said, the sound of two gun squirts were heard and both landed on Jas and Rhode.

**DONG**

"WHO SHOT THAT?!" screamed Rhode, out of the Shadow came out Lulubell with a small water gun... a squirt gun.

"L-L-Lulubell?" said Jas.

Lulubell smirked.

**DONG**

_The game was over..._

**BREAK**

_"We Have a winner!"_said V-chan, Embren turned around to face her trusty Editor.

_"Oh really? who won?"_asked Embren.

"_Lulubell."_ the Author smirked.

_"Well, well looks like Lero now owes us one-hundred twenty-five dollars. each."_said Emrben, V-chan brightened up.

_"lol... wait... you mean to say you bet for me to?"_asked the editor glaring, Embren shrugged.

_"Yeah but that's only because I knew Lulubell would win."_said Embren sipping her coke again.

**How the Author knew that we shall never know...**

* * *

And there you have it people another chapter for my story. Hope you enjoyed and please review.

V-chan- or I will hit you... really hard.

O.o


	7. THE EARLS BIRTHDAY! part 1

Hello once again back in action everyone! (yay) I never knew so many people liked my story. (seriously... I was typing this 4 fun!) well anyway your probably tired of me talking to you all.

audience- YES!!

V-chan- that's cold...

Indeed it is but it just shows that they want to read and get on with their happy lives, so hope you all enjoy. Please remember to review or I will beat you... real hard... with this stick.

V-chan- Em... that's a frying pan...

DON'T DIS THE FRYING PAN!!

* * *

The twins were pissed... real bad, how could they lose that water game? it was sooooooooooo simple!! (no shit!) and since Lulu-bell won that means she wont get tortured.

"God is cruel to us Debi." said Jas sulking now.

"Um, Jas we don't believe in god." said Debi, I mean they ARE Noah.

"I know, this is just a way to get ourselves punished for our sins." said Jas, Debi stared at Jas for along time...

"You better not go emo on me."

**BREAK**

Rhode was in her room changing into her PJ's, they were allot more comfy then wearing her normal clothes anyway. She sat down on her sofa and turned on the t.v, she kept looking at the t.v until she noticed something... strange.

_'A presence!'_

Rhode looked around knowing it was the Author up to her old tricks again, she then saw a white sheet floating above her.

"What the-" Rhode took the sheet off to find...

the Editor?!

_"Uh... hey Rhode what up?"_asked V-chan, Rhode kicked V-chan out of her room, but V-chan being a ghost walked through the wall.

_"Hey would you mind helping me out?"_asked the Editor. Rhode looked perplexed.

"What do you need help with?" asked Rhode. The Editor smiled.

_"Well the Earls birthday is today, Emily told me she wants to set up a surprise party but she needs help, she's also gonna ask the others to."_explained V-chan.

"..."

_"..."_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" screamed Rhode, V-chan then ran from the room seeing as though her mission was complete for the time being. The Author smiled at this as V-chan entered the room.

_"I'm back! what do we do now?"_ asked the Editor jumping up and down.

_'I'm thinking sugar high?_' thought Emily, She smiled expecting this for awhile.

_"NOTHING AT ALL."_said the Author, V-chan was silent for a long time.

_'three... two...one'_

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_screamed V-chan.

_'bingo'_

_"trust me the horror will reveal it self on its own."_said the Author looking like a professional. V-chan scratched her head not getting it.

_"Why?"_ Emily walked over and whispered the plan in her ear.

_"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOW I GET IT, THAT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT!"_said V-chan, the Author smirked.

**BREAK**

All of the Noah's ran around the house trying to find each other until they reached each other in the main hallway. All were out of breath for a moment but that wasn't the point.

"THE AUTHOR TOLD ME THAT ITS THE EARLS BIRTHDAY! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" screamed Rhode to the others.

"DUH STUPID, SET UP A PARTY!" said Skin.

"I know that, but what kind of party... It's gotta have a theme to it." explained Rhode. Everyone thought for a moment... a very long moment... still waiting... WILL SOMEONE JUST SPEAK ALREADY?!

"I got an idea!" screamed JasDebi, today they were morphed together.

"The theme can be Halloween, we have so many stuff from the house that's scary it could work!" said The two.

"... I agree with the twins, its cheep and it can work." said Tyki. The others nodded.

"Were going to have to split the jobs up. Rhode, Skin... you guys can work on the birthday cake seeing as though your **both **sweet lovers you must be pretty good experts with it. JasDebi you both will have to split apart and go to the mall together, buy as many presents that you think the Earl will like. Tyki and I will set up the decorating." said Lulubell.

"What about the invitations?" asked Rhode.

"Simple, we use the Akuma to write them." said Lulubell. "The teez can transport them to everyone."

"Sounds good... wait... there's one thing I want to know..." said Skin, the Noah turned to him perplexed.

"How old **IS** the Earl anyway?" the whole family thought or a moment...

"Well his nickname is the Thousand year Duke, I think were gonna need a thousand and one candles this year." said Rhode. "... Were gonna need a bigger cake."

"Were gonna need more candles." said Tyki. Just then The Earl spot the Noah's as he as passing by.

"Ah, good morning to you children." said The Earl, the Noah's Screamed in Surprise. "I'm sorry, did I scare you all?"

"That would be a yes." said JasDebi.

"Well I just want you all to know that me and Lero are going over to see Emily-Chan and V-chan to go for a sporting round of DDR at her house, I won't be home till seven p.m tonight. Do you understand?" asked the Earl. the Noah family nodded.

"Good, see you all at dinner." the Earl then closed the door, the Noah's heard the Sound of the Bat Mobile leaving from the driveway. They sighed.

"Good he's gone... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU HEAD CASES MOVE YOUR ASS AND GET TO WORK!" screamed Tyki. All the Noah's ran to do their jobs...

**BREAK**

"I Think your supposed to wrap the ribbon this way"

"No way its to the right!"

V-chan and Emily were in the planning room setting up a present for the Earl, so far they got the present IN the box (god knows how long that took) now they were trying to tie the darn thing into a knot. The Author and the Editor both scratched their heads.

" I DON'T GET IT! WE CAN PLAN WORLD DOMINATION AS SIMPLE AS COUNTING!" screamed V-chan,

"One, two, seven, nine... twelve?" The author was attempting (And failing) to count.

"BUT WE CAN'T DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS TIRING A FUCKING BOW ON A PRESENT!!" screamed the Editor.

**BREAK**

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" screamed Jasdebi, Rhode looked at the two.

"What is it this time? you two gotta head to the mall." said the petite Noah.

"The Earl took the car!"

"Use Tyki's"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That actually makes sense" said Jasdebi.

"DUH"

**BREAK**

"Tyki and Lulubell were in the ball room setting up for the party, they got the akuma so far to send all the invitations but now they need to get the streamers on the ceiling...

"Tyki cant you fly up there?" asked Lulubell, Tyki sighed.

"I have a confession to make Lulubell." began Tyki, Lulubell looked at him... first it was Tyki, but then her mind warped him into a chef in a chicken suit with a flame thrower, flaming all the flowers in Central Park. (that's gotta be some sight)

"You know your saying something to me but all I hear coming from your mouth is** BLAH BLAH BLAH**." Tyki popped three veins.

"Oooh a new shade of red, somebody call crayola!" said Lulubell.

**BREAK**

Skin and Rhode were currently in the Kitchen working on the birthday cake, so far they made their eighty-fifth layer, it was a personal record. It had every type of color known to man on it crafted in a different design.

"That should probably be enough layers don't you agree?" asked Rhode, Skin took Rhodes Sherlock Holmes costume and began to blow bubbles from the pipe.

"Yeah that's should probably cover it, will it be able to hold all one thousand and one candles?" asked Skin, Rhode thought for a moment...

"YEP. Were bloody geniuses when it comes to sweets, what could go wrong?" said Rhode trying to reassure Skin.

"a lot of things, like for instance... WE LOSE OUR SWEET TOOTH!" said Skin trying to imagine the horror.

Rhode could not even begin to imagine having to lose her sweet tooth.

**BREAK**

Jasdebi were now in the mall shopping for presents for the Earl. They got everything that they both could think of (OMG they THINK?!) to buy for the Earl. A new coat, a new top hat, a slick pair of Shades, manga, The Hannah Montana and Jonas Brother CD (twitch), scented candles, candy, and a ROBOT CACTUS DOING THE MEXICAN HAT DANCE.

"What else do you think the Earl will like?" asked Jas to Debi. Debi had the map of the mall and was looking around the place to find another store t go to.

"I don't Know... OOH JAS LOOK, LOOK!" Jas looked to see what Debi was pointing at... PAINT BALL?

"...Wow, Debi... That was a good call their." said Jas admitting how much of a good idea it was. They could buy enough for the whole family...

"BUT I THINK REAL GUNS WOULD BE BETTER." said Jas. They are UN-dead.

"EVEN BETTER PLAN!" said Debi.

**

* * *

CLIFFY! **What will happen to the Noah's when the Party actually starts? Will the Author or the Editor be able to wrap a present properly? Will LERO EVER BEAT THE AUTHOR AT DDR? stay tuned for our next episode.


End file.
